Surprise
by ShockoLatt
Summary: Harry has a surprise for hermione . Well, i'll let you on a little secret , it has something to do with Anniversaries


Summary :Harry and Hermione in their 7th year, yes they are dating. Both of them very in love. Harry  has a surprise up his sleeve for his one and only though.          

Harry looked at Hermione , she looked back at him. He smiled, she grinned and combed her hair with her hands. He looked at the movements of her hands. She started humming a tune, a tune he could recognize. He started humming the tune with her, she started bringing the words out. "L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only I see , V is very very extra ordinary , E is even more than anyone than anyone that you adore can love" . She giggled , he giggled. 

            He brought his head a bit closer to hers and whispered in ear "Meet me in the quidditch field at 11:55pm". She looked at him in a very suspicious manner but went back to studying. He looked at her perfect posture, her smooth legs. Harry's hand trusted against Hermione's thighs. "Wear something nice" he mouthed. Hermione was surprised at the comment and looked at him, by the look on his face he was serious. She shook her head and he made big puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist those , she had to give in. 

11:55pm………………

            Hermione was wearing a black dress that went up to her thighs, with a long maroon coat to make it less reveling . She searched the field for Harry but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly she heard a voice singing "L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only I see , V is very very extra ordinary , E is even more than anyone" , it was Ron. She smiled at him, he smiled back. Then she heard violins, trumpets, clarinets and oboes. She looked to her left and saw Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender , Ginny , Crabbe and Goyle. She smirked at them , they grinned back. She was very surprised to see Draco at the end playing the trumpet. The utter look of surprise on her face made Draco smirk.

            She saw everyone that she really cared for but no Harry. Suddenly, she heard a tapping sound and looked to her right, on top of stairs for the stands was Harry. He was dressed in a black suit while tap dancing , she was very surprised because he never could care for dancing but Hermione loved tap dancing. Hermione was moving to the beat until Ginny came and asked her for her coat, she gave it to her. When Ginny moved, Harry was at the back. She smiled and he asked her to dance. She agreed with a big smile.

"What's this for ?"  
"You'll soon find out" Harry exclaimed while looking at his watch. Beep, beep it sounded.

Harry kissed Hermione with love and passion , leaving Hermione surprised .Their friends made an "aww" sound.  Hermione's  eyes were opened wide and she finally spoke up:  
"Wow, you've never kissed me like that before"  
"I'm disappointed in you, don't you remember what day it is??"  
"No, Harry . what?"   
"It's the time and day we shared our first kiss during our sixth year"  
"You remembered"  
"You'd think I'd forget"

He said while twirling her around. 

"What's my present Mr. Potter?" she said while kissing him gently. 

"Me learning to dance. You know how hard it was spending 4 hours a day with Ron, trying to learn how to dance" he said while looking at Ron.

"Oh, I love you so much. We can go ballroom dancing" he cut her off with letting her go and kneeling on the floor. 

"Hermione Emily Granger, will you be my steady girlfriend?" he said while showing her a ring with a sapphire in the middle and diamonds on the side.

"Of course Harry" Hermione said while kneeling to him. He kissed her and she kissed him back . While they were kissing Harry slid the ring on her finger.

It was a perfect fit on her delicate fingers . She looked at it and admired it while hugging Harry. Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"How did you know my ring size" 

"Darling, I know so much about you , that you don't even know about youself" he said while laughing. She leaned on him while he lifted her up.

            They walked hand in hand towards their friends. Their group congratulated them by saying things like "You 2 were meant for each other" or "Harry, don't ever let her go" . But the weirdest congratulations was from Draco:  
"Harry , my boy. May I plan your wedding"  
The students there looked at him in suspicion.

"Hey, I was kidding , I'm not gay ok!"

Draco said while laughing . The group laughed with him. 

At the common room………..

            Harry was sitting across the fire looking at it with his tie not tied. Hermione came down with her pajamas on and asked Harry.

"Harry, why are you still up?"

she asked while sitting on his lap

"Just thinking hon"

He sighed while looking into her eyes. 

"Come on, Harry. Tell me , please!"

"Ok, You always had a way with me(Hermione smiled at that statement). Well, I was thinking about my life, how perfect it is with a gorgeous girlfriend (he pulled Hermione closer), good friends, great school. I just wished my parents were here"

"Harry , they'd be proud of you. Come on, you'd better get some sleep"  
She said while pulling him , she kissed him good night and they both went their separate ways.

A/N: Oh gosh, this is mushy but I still wish this would happen to me. Life is so unfair. Umm, well read and review this story is written because LOVE and the people who make it happen.

Disclaimer: Sighs, it's all hers. But I still wish she'd make her books a h/h. But J.K Rowling is still a hell of a woman.


End file.
